Finish HimVegeta's Request Goes Horribly Wrong
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: Vegeta asks Goku to finish off Freeza, but Goku twists Vegeta's words around. Takes place after Vegeta dies for the first time during the Freeza Saga


****

Finish Him: Vegeta's Last Request Gone Horribly Wrong

CMG: Lately, I was wondering what would happen if Goku twisted Vegeta's words and did something completely different? What if Goku decided not to fight him, but does the unthinkable? I won't tell you anything else, since I don't want to give the plot away. You have to read it yourself to find out, you peeps! ^_^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku stared at the dead Prince of the Saiya-jin known as Vegeta. He looked over towards the cliff side and with a twitch of his eyes, he makes a hole in the ground. Picking up the body of Vegeta, Goku carries him to the hole, which was to be his grave.

"I know you didn't ask to be a cold blooded murderer like him," said Goku as he finishes burying Vegeta and praying for a brief moment before getting up to face Freeza again. "I will do everything in my power to finish him!"

"Finish me? Yeah right!" said Freeza.

"Gohan, get me a chair, some handcuffs, and a box of makeup," said Goku. "Piccolo, I want you to get me a wardrobe from Avon. Krillin, you go and get me some perfume. I will **finish** him like Vegeta wants."

"You're not serious," said Freeza as he's handcuffed to the chair. "Let me go you ape s***!"

"I am going to do this and I will **finish **you, b****!" said Goku as he pulls out a powder puff. "Now hold still..."

*******

Vegeta was meanwhile cursing in Hell. He wasn't pleased that his words were twisted like that at all. Yet, he enjoyed it as he saw Goku putting mascara on his eyelashes and accidentally poking him in the eyes for the umpteenth time. Laughing, he and the other thousands of Saiya-jin who died at Freeza's hand started getting drunk.

*******

"There," said Goku as Freeza looks up from the physical treatment with his back towards us.

"What?" said Freeza.

"I said 'there'," said Goku as he takes off the handcuffs. "Piccolo, can you get me a nice outfit for him to wear?"

"Coming right up," said Piccolo.

"Krillin, how about the perfume?" said Goku.

"Try this," said Krillin. "It's called 'Obsession' and it smells really good!"

"Okay," said Goku as he puts the purple dress on Freeza's body. He sprays the perfume on him afterwards and steps back.

"Okay, should you have a brown haired wig or blonde haired wig?" said Goku. "I like blonde myself. Gohan."

"Yes dad?" said Gohan.

"Get me a curly blonde haired wig and some turbo glue," said Goku.

"Right away," said Gohan.

*******

"Oh! I can't take much more!" said Vegeta as he pukes on the floor.

"This is the best revenge we could get on that genderless freak of nature!" said King Vegeta.

"And I was going to try and stop him from destroying our planet!" said Bardock.

"WHAT?!" said King Vegeta.

"Well, he did, didn't he?" said Bardock.

"Yeah, but a Super Saiya-jin is humiliating him now, so it was a worthless thing to do back then," said King Vegeta.

"Besides, once he's done, we're bound to call him 'Sunshine' instead of Freeza!" said Vegeta.

"Good one," said King Vegeta. "Gosh I love you man!"

"I love you man!" said Vegeta as they hug. (I couldn't help myself!)

*******

"It's done," said Goku as he brushes the wig. We now see Freeza starting from his feet. He is wearing a plum skirt with sunflowers on them as the 'camera' slowly scans up his body. A matching sweater is over his yellow turtleneck shirt as he wears a crescent moon pendant inside of a circle that shone like a rainbow around his neck. His lips have pink lipstick, his face has blush, and his eyes have orchid eye shadow on them. On the top of his head, he wears the blonde haired wig with a single plum-colored ribbon in his hair.

"It's done?" said Freeza.

"Yes," said Goku. "I've **finished** you like Vegeta wanted."

Goku held out a mirror in front of Freeza. He screams at the sight as Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, and Goku start laughing at him. Angry, he rips off the dress and tries to get the wig off his head as Krillin starts crying so hard from laughing at this sight. Ripping the wig off his head, a few scraps of the wig were still on his head as he pulls the pendant off of his neck and wipes off the makeup. He smacks Goku hard in the face.

"You have insulted me!" said Freeza.

Goku gets up and spits in Freeza's face and b****-slapped him in the face. "There. Now I've insulted you!"

"Ahhh!" cried Freeza as he starts fighting Goku.

"You think anyone's ever going to know how Freeza's gotten so angry with Goku?" said Piccolo.

"Probably not since Funimation's probably going to end up editing this thing anyways," said Krillin.

"I hope not or I'll kill them all once I become a Super Saiya-jin!" said Gohan.

"That's not going to happen until the Cell Saga anyways," said Krillin.

"D***!" said Gohan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CMG: And thus, this never happened in the Freeza Saga (thankfully) and hopefully **never** will happen ever! Yeah, yeah, if you peeps didn't figure it out, I'm actually am a girl, not a guy since if I was a guy, I would never decided to pull this kinky stunt off at all. Anyways, flame me if you didn't like it, but hell, I've actually thought Vegeta's final words to Goku were actually inspiring to me in a certain (twisted) sense. 'Sides, I actually thought this one really managed to be a bit more humorous than my first attempt.


End file.
